Una Pastorela Navideña Z
by Mintwicion
Summary: ¿Cómo sería una pastorela si la organizaran los nuevos guerreros Z?  Averiguenlo!


_Bueno chicos y chicas ya se que estoy muuuy fuera de tiempo pero en vez de vacaciones tube vagaciones y andube de aquí para allá. Espero les guste esta pastorela algo loca. Cualquier comentario ya saben. Es bienvenido._

_FELIZ AÑO PARA TODOS!_

**_Una Pastorela navideña Z_**

**_Capitulo único_**

_

* * *

_

"_Hace muchos años, en tiempo de herodes, cuando las estrellas fueron testigos de una gran noticia que marcaría el destino del mundo sucedió esta historia"_ – Narró Bulma tras el telón casero que habían hecho los nuevos descendientes z en el imponente jardín trasero de la mansión Brief.

- Esto es ridículo- explotó Trunks mientras lidiaba con su disfraz volviendo a acomodar quizás por octava vez aquellos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su frente.

- No te quejes, Además creo que tu personaje va bastante bien con tigo– lidio un poco con el ahora príncipe sayayin una entusiasmada Marron.

Trunks la miro con desdeño tan solo por unos segundos. Era imposible enfocar su mal genio en la rubia mientras vistiera de esa manera. Definitivamente el rol que le habían asignado en la obra era bastante propio para su belleza. Pero definitivamente decírselo sería una de las ultimas cosas que haría en la vida - Lamento estar en desacuerdo, sobretodo cuando tu disfraz no representa lo bruta que eres tanto en el interior como en el exterior.- se mofo el sayayin haciendo que las mejillas angelicales de la rubia se tornaran color escarlata. ¡Como amaba aquellos gestos cuando lograba enfadarla!

-Tu…- Refunfuño Marron para después frotar un poco su cien y recuperar la calma - bueno, al parecer tu no tienes problema con ello- añadió con cierta ironía. Logrando esta vez colocar la balanza a su favor y casi observar como literalmente salían chispas de los ojos de aquel pelilila.

"_Fue en una noche fresca de febrero cuando Dios mando al Arcángel Gabriel. Mensajero celestial. Ha darle una hermosa noticia a la virgen María quien en ese entonces era prometida de José"_

– ¡ya voy a entrar en escena!- Dijo Marron tras oír la introducción de Bulma olvidándose por completo de la discusión que estaba teniendo con el saya. Con premura salio tras bambalinas para toparse con una no tan pequeña audiencia como se había previsto. Ahí estaban sus padres, amigos de sus padres y gente que conocía. Pero además… ¡Había gente que siquiera figuraba en su mente! ¡Incluso estaba su tía abuela! Bueno, al menos así la consideraba desde que tenía memoria a aquella viejecilla de nombre "Uranai Baba"

- Tus líneas- le susurró Bra mientras fingía tender una pequeña cama.

-ho si,- susurro para si misma la ojiazul, mientras aclaraba un poco su garganta - ¡Salve ho Maria! ¡llena eres de gracia , el señor esta contigo!

Ante tal saludo María se sorprendió y asustada ante la aparición de este ser intento alejarse tropezándose así con la cama en la cual se vio obligada a sentarse.

-No temas María, por que has hallado gracia delante de Dios.- Prosiguió Marron sorprendida ante la impecable actuación de la menor Brief.

- ¿He hallado la gracia de Dios?- preguntó María incrédula respecto a lo que se referían esas palabras.

- Vaz a concebir y dar a luz a un hijo varón que… -

-¿¡Qué!

- Que vas a concebir y dar a luz…

-¡No! ¡no! ¡no!- exalto María - ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Si… si ni siquiera he intentado ponerle jorge al niño!- prosiguió angustiada tratando de hacer memoria.

-¡Déjame terminar!– La interrumpió el Arcángel molesto – ¡Dios! ¿Qué le veras a estos mortales?…- susurro para si misma- Mira nena – llamó la atención de María ya perdiendo total compostura- La palomita buena onda se posará sobre ti y te irradiara con su super mega ultra energía positiva para que puedas concebir al hijo de nuestro papi Dios. Y en cuanto al nombre… ¿Qué es eso de jorge? ¡ni siquiera lo pienses wee por que lo llamaras Joshua!-

-¿Que no era Jesús?- preguntó María.

-¿No que muy mosquita muerta?, pues ¡si!, ¡ok! Es Jesús, pero por estos lares se pronuncia y suena mejor Joshua ¿ok?

- ¡Me lleva! ¿Tampoco el nombre es de mi elección? ¿Pues que más? He aquí la servilleta del Señor; hágase en mí su voluntad.- Sentenció Bra. Mientras Marron salía de escena y la iluminación se apagaba.

***/***/***/***

La rubia tan solo llegó tras bambalinas para ver como el primogénito Brief mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer ahora si estaba disfrutando la función. – Me alegra que te diviertas- le dijo mientras recorría un poco una cortina del telón para que este entrase en escena.

-¿Quién dice que me divierto?- Se apresuro a decir Trunks tratando de corregir la curvatura que mostraban sus labios. – Simplemente les sigo el juego por que mi madre me prometió un buen bono navideño de CC.

-Uff, como digas.- no quiso discutir la rubia mientras observaba como Goten parloteaba y rodaba sus ojos a espaldas de Trunks. – ¡Ya mejor estén listos para su escena!- reprimió divertida empujando a ambos chicos a escenario.

***/***/***/***

"_Mas sin embargo María no fue la única que fue visitada esa noche por el arcángel Gabriel. José, Prometido de María se encontraba esa noche fuera de casa, terminando un trabajo de carpintería. Estaba en busca de su lija la cual un travieso demonio escondía cada vez que este estuvo a punto de encontrarla cuando repentinamente una luz apareció ante el."_

-¿Que sucede? ¡¿que pasa?- Inquirió Goten interpretando el papel de José

- Tranquilo José. Mi nombre es Gabriel heraldo de nuestro Señor – anuncio Marron.

- Esta a de fumar de la buena- Susurró Trunks al oído de José cumpliendo con el rol de un pequeño demonio el cual se le había asignado.

– Y bien… este… ¿Qué desea usted?- inquirió José confuso.

- Vengo a darte la buena nueva. María tu mujer pronto dará a luz a un hijo varón-

- ¡¿Qué?-

- Orale, si sta gruesa la cosa, para mi que te puso el cuerno – Añadio Trunks

- Otro exagerado – susurro Marron - ¡Alégrate! Has sido elegido para…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me alegre? ¡¿De quien es ese niño?- Preguntó José colérico tomando al Ángel por el cuello.

- ¡Calmate! ¡Calmate! – le exigía el arcángel

- ¡No te calmes! ¡Estas en todo tu derecho! Esta solo es una arguendera- volvía a susurrar Trunks a oidos solos de José

- ¡Es hijo de Dios. Nuestro Señor!- Prosiguió el Arcángel, Tratando de hacer entender a José.

- ¿Cuál Dios? ¡Eso no existe!- prosiguió el diablillo.

-Ya cállate maldito demonio proletariado- Dijo harto el arcángel lográndose safar fácilmente de José y enfrentarse con aquel diablillo el cual alejo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Te acusare con mi papá!- anuncio en diablillo ante su derrota.

- Me la ¡"#$(/Ñ ¡Ven aquí demonio de pacotilla!- Dijo molesto el arcángel persiguiendo al diablillo. Desapareciendo así tras bambalinas.

***/***/***/***

- Creo que al publico le esta gustando nuestra Obra – los recibió Bra emocionada tras escuchar sonoras carcajadas.

-Pero no pensé que fuese a venir tanta gente- dijo Marron sorprendida.

- La verdad se me borraron las líneas que tenia que decir y tuve que improvisar.- prosiguió Trunks

- Si me di cuenta de ello- le reclamo la rubia molesta.

-Bueno, no discutan, Tu Trunks, mejor concéntrate que tienes que regresar ya a escena – Finalizo Bra la discusión empujando a su hermano fuera de la vista de la rubia.

***/***/***/***

-¿Y ahora? ¿Pero que esta pasando? ¡No entiendo nada! Lo mejor será preguntarle a la misma María. – Anunció Goten al publico.

"_Y Fue así como José regreso a su casa. Siendo recibido por María quien después de una larga charla le explico los acontecimientos de hace unas horas. Más sin embargo por el bien de aquel niño decidieron mudarse a Belén, donde nadie los conocía. Para así llevar los meses de gestación una vida tranquila. Pero mientras tanto, en el infierno…"_

- ¡Me lleva! ¿Y ahora que le diré a mi padre? ¿Como se lo explicare?-

- ¿Explicarme que mijo?- apareció en el escenario Ms Satán impresionando a una incrédula audiencia y ruborizando mas de la cuenta a una anonadada Videl

- ha no, es que bueno… ha sucedido algo en la tierra.- Trato de explicar aquel diablillo

-y de que se trata-

-Pues, me encontraba yo haciendo de mis diabluras al tarado de José ¡ya sabes con lo que me encanta molestar a ese mortal! Cuando repentinamente apareció una tipa que dice llamarse Gabriel.

-¡¿Gabriel?, ¡¿el heraldo de los cielos?

- Anda pues si que la conoces. Mira que es fresona la morra esa, pero bueno el caso es que fue a avisarle a José que su esposa había sido elegida para traer al mundo mortal a un niño que dice ser hijo de Dios

- ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Pues no se-

- ¿Y cuanto lleva de haber sucedido esa noticia?

- Nueve minutos.

- huff, aun tenemos tiempo.

- del mundo infernal, 9 meses del mundo mortal.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Maldito demonio! – Grito Satán colérico agarrando por el cuello a su pequeño hijo. – ¡No! ¡No! Piensa Lucifer. Matar a este escuincle no soluciona nada.- Dijo intentando separarse de su hijo. – ¡Tú! Volvió a tomarlo con más fuerza del cuello de su capa- . Tú me ayudaras a que esto no suceda.

- Pues no se como podrá ser padre, pues según el oráculo del quinto infierno ya nació dicho mocoso - Anuncio Trunks mientras le mostraba a su "padre" en el espejo del oráculo una imagen de la virgen Maria en un pesebre con un niño en sus brazos. Más no muy lejos de ahí logro observar como un ángel se les aparecía a algunos pastores dándoles la "buena nueva" del nacimiento de su salvador.

- ¡Esos pastores no deben llegar a adorarle! ¡No permitiré que mi reinado de maldad y destrucción terminen por ese chiquillo! ¡Tu irás a detenerlos!

- ¿Yo?, pero si soy solo un demonio y ellos son varios pastores.

- No te preocupes hijo, te llevarás a mis secuaces más efectivos: ¡Lujuria, Avaricia, Gula, Pereza, Ira, Envidia y Soberbia!- Presento Satan a sus siete pecados capitales, las cuales resultaron ser siete esculturales edecanes que Mrs. Satan usaba en sus eventos.

- No pos asi si, con gusto vamos – anuncio Trunks desapegándose al guión original por segunda vez.

-¡Bien entonces! ¡Iros y deteneros a esos pastores!- Exclamo Satán encargándoles dicha encomienda. Para después inundar el escenario con un espeso humo blanco que con forme iba desapareciendo mostraba a varios pastores dormidos alrededor de una fogata y otros tantos cuidando a pequeñas ovejas.

- levantaos pastores que ha nacido el niño Dios- Anuncio Marron mientras se posaba en lo más alto del escenario sobre una gran "piedra".

Algunos pastores que vigilaban se ocultaron, otros fueron a despertar a los que dormían placidamente alrededor del fuego llevándose en su despertar una gran sorpresa.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Ubb frotando fuertemente sus ojos.- ¿acaso estoy soñando aun?

- Mi nombre es Gabriel, Heraldo de nuestro Dios- anunció el arcángel.- he venido a traerles la buena nueva.

- ¡A que "Justino beber" es gay! ¡lo sabia!- Se adelantó a comentar Poperu quien era el actual novio de la menor Son.

- ¡Ya callate Poperu! ¡Por Kami! No pueden ver a un chico guapo exitoso por que ya lo tachan de gay!- sentencio Pan molesta, pues era una gran admiradora de aquel joven cantante.

-¡Callaos!- Gritó el ángel perdiendo nuevamente la compostura - ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué tengo que lidiar con estos indios pata rajada región ocho?

- he he – Cantaron rápidamente Ulong y Puar quienes habían tomado la forma de dos pequeños pastores – aquí solo usamos puro tenis "nikel"

- Werever – dijo el Marrón mientras hacia una gran "W" con ayuda de sus dedos pulgares e índices.- solo he venido aquí para decirles que el niño dios a ha nacido y que deben de ir a adorarle.

- achis, achis, achis… ¿pus que trabaja en gobierno?- preguntó Ubb – por que mira que quiero sacar mi crédito de "campesino empresario" con eso que las crías de mis ovejas se estan multiplicando quiero hacer un corralito por la casa de mi abuelo que…

- Irán a adorarle para mostrarle su agradecimiento debido a que ha venido a rescatar sus miserables almas – Interrumpió el Ángel manteniendo su quijada tensa. Antes que aquel pastor iniciase cualquier "maravillosa" historia sobre sus ancestros.

- Vale vale… ¿y como llegamos a donde esta nuestro salvador? – Pregunto Pan.

- La ruta es sencilla. Tan solo sigan la estrella de Belén. Ella les mostrará el camino.- Respondió el Ángel desapareciendo tras el humo dejando su voz en un eco.

- ¿y donde se encontrará la estrella de Belén tu?- Pregunto Ulong

- hum, no se. Las únicas que me suenan son las estrellas de "Desney chanel" o "Nikelanian" – dedujo Pan

- ha es cierto, la tal Selina se ha vuelto re famosa. ¿Creen que ella nos pueda dar alguna info sobre la tal Belén? – inquirió esta vez Puar.

- Si no me falla la memoria ella vive sobre la calzada del ocho – interrumpió Pan.

- ¡Menudo grupo de pastores imbesiles! – Se escucho la voz del ángel Gabriel - ¡Dije que sigan la estrella de Belén! ¡No a alguna estrella pop con el nombre de Belén!

- haaaaa

- ¿entendieron esta vez?

- ¿heee?

- ¡¿Qué si entendieron! ¡Con un carajo!-

- Siiiiiiii

-Bien, ¿Ya la vieron?

- Nooo

- ¡Es la estrella mas brillante en el cielo!… ¡Es la única maldita estrella en el cielo!

- ¡huuuuy!

- No pos ta relejos – dijo Uub una vez que hubieron divisado la unica estrella en el cielo.

- Me lleva la chi..)" ¡SIMPLEMENTE SIGANLA!

- No pos asi por las buenas pues si- anuncio Ulong un tanto miedoso recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas y encaminándose fuera del escenario para después ser seguido inmediatamente por el demás grupo de pastores en el escenario.

***/***/***/***

- ¿a quien se le ocurrió esta obra? Pregunto Ubb algo cohibido ante los nuevos diálogos de dicha pastorela.

- ¡¿No te parece divertida? La encontré por Internet. Gohan me ayudo a cambiar uno que otro dialogo para hacerla más divertida.- respondió Bra Brief ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿De modo que la única razón por la cual estamos haciendo semejante ridículo es por causa de un capricho de mi propia hermana y mi mejor amigo?- inquirió Trunks molesto.

- ¡¿Que no es tu escena?- le inquirio Marron molesta

- si pero… ¿Qué… - El primogénito Brief se vio obligado a cerrar la boca en cuanto vio un aura de fuego desprendiéndose de la ojiazul.- ya voy, ya voy. – anexo rápidamente sin percatarse que las siete esculturales chicas lo seguían de cerca pavorientas a la mirada desafiante de la rubia.

***/***/***/***

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos pastores?- Inquirió Trunks entrando al escenario con los siete pecados capitales.

-Seguro que nos hemos adelantado a ellos- aseguro Soberbia

-¿Entonces para que caminar? Esperemos a que lleguen a nosotros- Sugirió Pereza

- Podemos crearles una trampa para distraerlos de su objetivo- Añadió perspicaz Lujuria.

- Mientras que no sea uno de tus planes Lujuria todo esta bien.- Dijo esta vez envidia, celosa de las buenas ideas de Lujuria.

-¡Bueno ya cállense! No estamos aquí para arguendear- Regaño Ira- Mejor preparémonos para emboscarlos.

- Con suerte podemos quitarles algunas ovejas. He querido desde siempre una cama de lana- dijo avaricia.

- ¡yumi! ¡A mi me encanta el cordero azado! – Exclamo gula entusiasmada- Por cierto ¿Alguien trajo de comer?

- Pensando en comida como siempre – la reprimió Ira.

- Bueno, Bueno. ¡Atención!- Alzo Trunks la voz para hacerse oir pues los pecados habían comenzado ya una disputa entre ellas pero estas poca atención le prestaron. Molesto intento separarlas pero le era imposible. Lujuria y Envidia discutían quien era la mejor para seducir a la humanidad. Pereza y Gula simplemente se habian limitado a hacerse a un lado de la discusión de las demás chicas. Ira y Avaricia peleaban por cual de los planes era el más eficiente a lo cual Sobervia insitia en que su plan era infalible.

Sin darse cuenta y por estar tan metidas en sus discusiones no se percataron que cierto numero de personas habían pasado de largo de ellas. Gula inmediatamente olfateo el olor a cordero percatándose de la presencia de los pastores, intento advertir a sus compañeras pero estas seguían peleando, intento pedirle ayuda a Pereza, pero esta ya se habia dormido bajo un árbol cercano. Furiosa al ver como su comida desaparecía tras la siguiente colina subio a lapiedra mas alta para llamar la atención de sus compañeras – ¡Los pastores escapan!- grito logrando cometer su objetivo. – ¡Los pastores, los pastores llevan un buen rato de haber pasado frente a ustedes!- chilló molesta cuando hubo tenido la atención de todos.

-¡¿Qué?- Grito el demonio lider - ¡¿Como ha sido posible eso? ¡Rápido! ¡Alcanzar a esos pastores! – Grito al momento de salir corriendo tras el escenario por el lado derecho para nuevamente volver a aparecer por el lado izquierdo con sus secuaces en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

-¡Es imposible darles alcance! ¡Van muy rápido!- aseguró Soberbia.

-Además, entre mas corremos más se alejan. ¡No lo entiendo!

- Definitivamente les perdimos el rastro- dijo esta vez Irá.

- ¿¡Como es esto posible? ¡Como es posible que hallamos perdido su rastro!- se preguntaba incredulo el demonio dando vueltas de un lado a otro hasta por fin llegar a una conclusión – ¡Seguro es obra de Gabriel! ¡Me las pagaras maldita mosca!- aseguró saliendo nuevamente del escenario con sus pecados capitales.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar, tres reyes de tierras lejanas habían logrado llegar a Belen pues habían seguido aquella hermosa estrella en el firmamento, que según sus predicciones auguraba el nacimiento de aquel que sería rey de reyes. Herodes, Rey en esos tiempos. Los trato cortésmente y tras escuchar el motivo por el cual se debía su visita trazó un maquiavélico plan en su cabeza. – decidme cuando encuentren al niño- dijo- Pues también quisiera adoradle. _

Mr. Popo. Ten shin han y Yamsha rápidamente hicieron su aparición el escenario para sorpresa de muchos. Mr. Popo no tenia problema alguno en participar en aquella obra, al contrario, le encajaba formar parte aun de el grupo z. Sin embargo Yamsha y Ten shin han no habían tenido otra opción que participar. Bra le había prometido a Yamsha una entrevista en el equipo de baisball de la capital, mientras que Ten shin han fue obligado por su esposa bipolar quien le juraba asaltar la misma CC de no participar en la obra.

Dichos personajes: Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar. Se habían detenido un momento para cerciorarse de su ruta cuando repentinamente un ángel apareció ante ellos.

-Dios los salve y bienvenidos sean mis queridos viajeros de tierras lejanas he venido advertirles que los han engañado – saludo el arcángel Gabriel.

- ¿Quien sois vosotros?- Pregunto Baltasar interpretado por Mr. Popo.

- Mi nombre es Gabriel, Heraldo celestial. Pero yo no importo en este momento. Vengo a advertirles de el rey Herodes. Les ha tendido una trampa. El no quiere adorar al niño. Su propósito es aniquilar su existencia. – Explico Marron apegándose a su papel.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Nos ha engañado!- Grito Melchor molesto e indignado ante aquella revelación.

- En estos momentos soldados de Herodes los siguen. Sigan su camino tranquilos reyes y entregar vuestros regalos con su adoración, puesto que yo me encargare de cubrir sus huellas ante los ojos maliciosos de aquel que quiera hacerle daño al niño.- Aseguró Gabriel abriéndoles paso por unas piedras haciendo un atajo hacia el pesebre, para después desaparecerlo y dejar aquel lugar como antes.

_Y fue así como aquella noche fría María dio a luz a un hermoso niño hijo de Dios. En un humilde pesebre en compañía de José, quien había improvisado una pequeña cuna para el recién nacido gracias a un bebedero. El interior del pesebre era calido puesto que los animales ayudaban a generar calor evitando que así aquella única y formidable familia pasara frío esa noche. El descanso poco le había durado a María puesto que rápidamente se vio rodeada de un grupo de pastores quienes decían venir a adorar al niño ofreciendo como ofrenda hacia él, dulces cantares y humildes pertenencias. Para al poco tiempo recibir también la visita de los tres reyes del lejano oriente quienes ya venían preparados con regalos: Oro, Incienso y Mirra. _

Finalizo Bulma su narración mientras que todos los personajes se reunían alrededor del escenario para formar un cuadro el cual se disolvía conforme se apagaban las luces. La multitud rápidamente exploto en aplausos para después de algunos minutos de gritos, chiflidos y ovaciones proceder a dar comienzo a la cena navideña.

***/***/***/***

- ¡no puedo creer que les haya gustado!- aseguro Trunks tras bambalinas agradeciendo que se pudiese quitar de una vez aquel maldito traje.

- ¡Si! ¿No es increíble?- anexó la rubia lanzándose a sus brazos. - ¿y que piensa hacer ahora mi diablillo favorito? –inquirió Marron juguetona.

- En realidad, se me acaba de ocurrir algo- anexo Trunks tomándola con fuerza de la cintura – creo que me vendría bien un angelito de aperitivo antes del gran banquete- susurro a oídos de la rubia quien rápidamente tomo un tono carmín. Sin esperar respuesta alguna Trunks la tomo de la mano para guiarla a un lugar separado de tanta multitud para poder dar rienda suelta a su personaje. Y esta vez no necesitaba ningún bono extra como incentivo.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Marron y mi hermano?- Preguntó Bra percatándose de su ausencia tras unos minutos.

-Seguramente haciendo cosas lascivas – se mofo Goten - ¿Qué más esperas? Llevan saliendo un año. Y no se diga de enamorados…

-¿Qué les vamos a hacer esos dos? Un minuto están peleando y otro… prefiero no pensarlo- dijo Pan terminando su comentario con un escalofrió.

-¿Qué mas da? ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- grito Ubb dando inicio a los abrazos de la noche.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión Brief…_

-Sin duda no hay quien los prepare como tu- dijo Trunks alegremente saboreando su cóctel.

- cállate y tomate todo el "Beso de Angel" que prepare. – chilló Marron molesta.

- ya, ya Marron. ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Acaso estabas pensando en otra cosa?- se mofo Trunks mientras la veía atreves de aquella copa de cristal.

-¡Callate! Y ¡yo no estaba pensando nada!- trato de defenderse la ojiazul.

-Pervertida- le susurro Trunks al oído, pero, para su desgracia la rubia no tardo en contestarle golpeando fuertemente su cara con la licuadora de cristal donde aun quedaba bebida para rato.

-¡Eres imposible!- grito Marrón antes de salir de la sala de Bar.

**THE END**


End file.
